Comforts me
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: #Kabby one shot with a little feels of Momma Abby with Clarke. Right after the finally of season 3, smut ahead too.


**Hi! This is my first time writing something about Kabby and I'm quite insecure about it, but here we go! This is will be just an one shot.**

 **The story happens right after the finale of season 3, after Clarke wakes up and Abby goes to hug Marcus. I hope its easy to understand. Any doubts please don't hesitate to ask me!**

* * *

"Clarke, I know what you learned will be a huge problem for all of us, but we just won a war. Let's breathe and appreciate that for a moment, okay? We'll deal with the next problem tomorrow."

She kissed her daughter's forehead and brushed a hair out of her face.

"We won't have any chance of surviving if we don't rest." she continued her encouragements and her daughter nodded, and Abby was please to feel the last remaining of Clarke's tension slip away, her stiff shoulders beginning to relax.

They decided to stay in the place where the fight took place, many people were too injured to be moved and they had what they needed there to take care of them. Clarke asked to sleep on the bedroom that previously belonged to Lexa, and since no one seemed to be against that, that's where she settled in for the night.

"Mom, do you think I should really become the new Heda?"

She heard Clarke's sleepy voice ask, and her heart felt heavier knowing such big decisions her daughter had to make. Marcus's voice appeared on her head, taking her back to when he told her Clarke stopped being a child when they sent her to the ground. She didn't want to believe in it at first, but he was completely right.

Abby swallowed down her thoughts and looked at her daughter in the eyes.

"That's a decision you have to make on your own. But whatever you decide, I'll be here to support you. And I have a feeling the Grounders would like to have you as their Commander."

Clarke sighed contently and her mother brought the blankets up a little higher, the cozy and warm thing made of cotton almost reaching her daughter's chin. She stayed there for a few more solid minutes until her daughter was sounding asleep and then she got up, being careful to not wake her up. She closed the door on her way out, and found Marcus sitting on a couch, one of the couches they used as barrier to keep the people infected out she recognized.

His head was down with his hands holding it, and she could see exactly what he was thinking. She seated by his side, brushing her shoulder against his.

"You know… none of this is your fault." she said raising her hands to caress his smooth black hair that was getting longer with each day, and she secretly liked that.

"But…" he closed his eyes and leaned more in the direction of her touch in his head. "It's my fault, Abby. I didn't pay attention to Jaha, I took the damn pill and did awful things. I almost killed Bellamy."

"You took the pill to save my life, Marcus. Just like I took the pill to save Raven's life. And I did awful things too" she felt her stomach twisting just at the thought of it. "I cut my own daughter close to her chest. Two times. I made her watch myself pull a rope around my neck and jump, almost killing myself."

Her shoulders started to shake as thick and traitorous tears left her eyes.

"It wasn't you Abby, and Clarke knows that." he hugged her, feeling a certain comfort in the physical contact. She needed that in that moment as much as he needed. "It may be hard for us to see that right now, but we're not to blame. If someone of to blame for this situation, that person is Jaha." he whispered against her ear.

They stayed quiet in each other's arms for a few moments as he massaged her scalp.

"Thank you so much for those words, Marcus." she distanced just a little to be able to look at him, and then she closed his mouth with hers.

That kiss was different was different from the other kiss they've shared. It was still full of tenderness and care, but it had a certain rush and eagerness that wasn't there before. It had her moaning in the middle of the kiss, made her put her hand on his nape in order to bring him even closer. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and assaulting her mouth with his tongue and that's where she lost it. She gave in to him, everything she had. She allowed herself to feel what he was making her feel.

He got up with her in his arms, not daring to break the kiss. He broke the kiss long enough to find an available bedroom for them, then he locked the door and placed the wonderful woman currently in his arms in the bed.

He started to undress himself at the same she started to undress herself as well. She finished earlier than him, stayed only on her underwear and kept watching him as he took his clothes off. He looked at her when he realized her eyes were on him and she just looked at him intensely through her lashes, her tongue pitching out to moisten her dry lips.

He groaned aloud, suddenly forgetting to end his task and going to the bed, getting atop of her. He kissed her with all he had, putting as much emotion in the kiss he possibly could. He tried to show how grateful he was for having her in his life, for her being so understanding, so fierce and so kind. When the lack for air started to be too much he touched his forehead with hers, breathing in and out.

"You drive me insane", he said pushing away a strand of hair from her face. "You know that?"

She looked down blushing and one of his hands came up to rub her checks. Their eyes met, and they stood still for a few seconds, just breathing each other in. Later she turned the positions, rolling them around and staying atop of him.

They finished taking their clothes off and he took his sweet time on her breasts, learning the things and movements she liked best. It was their first time together, and he was determined to make her feel loved and cherished. He could and would ravish her body.

He fought hard to not lose control when he felt how wet, how _ready_ she was for him. He teased her, brushing his member against her clit, enjoying the soft sounds coming out from her mouth.

"Marcus, I need you inside me." she pleaded.

He was more than happy to obey. He positioned himself on her entrance and he pushed in, slowly, filling her little by little. They both gasped at the feel of feeling completed by the other. Their foreplay, along the fact they hadn't been intimate with anyone for years now, made them reach their peck quite fast. It didn't take much for her to moan his name as orgasm took over her. He came right after, with her name on his lips.

She rested her head against his chest, waiting as their breath became normal again. His arms were around her, caressing her arms as she ran her hands over his abs.

"Do you think something happened between Clarke and Lexa?" she asked suddenly as she lifted her head from his chest and stared at his eyes.

"I don't know." he trailed off, not knowing what brought her to ask him this.

"Clarke didn't tell me anything about it, but I think I might be right. I just hoped she could have opened up to me."

"In all fairness, it's not like you guys had much time to sit down and talk lately. But I'm sure she intends to tell you as soon as things slow down a bit."

She had to give him that. He was right.

"You're right. I'll try to be as present as I can be, and she'll talk to me about it when she's ready. I'll never judge her about that and I'll fully accept her. You should've seen her, Marcus. She was very adamant to stay on Lexa's bedroom. I guess she wanted to feel closer to Lexa, maybe."

"I know how persistent she can be at times, just like her mother." he smirked.

That earned him a slightly punch against his shoulder and he protested.

"Hey, am I wrong? You indeed are a very persistent woman and that's one of the things I love most about you."

Her expression softened at that and she rested again her head against his chest and she concentrated on his heartbeats. She could get used to this, she thought. Having him so close, having him supporting her on every step of the way. She didn't think she would love someone after Clarke's father, but destiny has its surprised.

* * *

 **I hope you like it and please leave a review! Share your thoughts about it with me ❤️**


End file.
